Atrevimento
by Mariana Blackbird
Summary: Arthur está no meio de uma ligação muito importante, mas Merlin tem uma ideia pra lá de atrevida e decide colocá-la em prática. UA - UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO
1. Chapter 1

Essa fic foi escrita para o projeto **Love, Sex and Magic** do fórum **Voldemort Day.**

Essa também é minha primeira fic no fandom de Merlin, logo, estou um pouco insegura com ela, mas, mesmo insegura, não posso deixar de divulgar e enaltecer o OTP supremo lindo e cheiroso que é Merthur né.

 **AVISO:** Esta é uma fanfic slash, ou seja, romance/pegação de menino com menino, se não gosta, não leia. Você foi avisado!

 **AVISO²:** Essa fic é PWP, ou seja, é só putaria mesmo viu migas...

 **Disclaimer:** Já dá pra ver que não é meu quando você vê que Merthur não foi canon. ¬¬

* * *

Merlin acordou de muitíssimo bom humor naquela bela manhã de segunda-feira, sentindo seu corpo levemente dolorido ao se espreguiçar preguiçosamente na cama monstruosamente grande de seu namorado, ele sorriu ao pensar no quanto Arthur era culpado pelo seu surto de bom humor naquela manhã enquanto se lembrava da noite maravilhosa que tiveram ontem. Se alguém lhe dissesse há um ano atrás que ele estaria namorando Arthur Pendragon, Merlin iria rir e depois aconselharia a pessoa que se internasse, eles brigavam como cão e gato desde o primeiro dia, eram praticamente inimigos mortais no ensino médio e quando Morgana, irmã de Arthur e melhor amiga de Merlin, teve a brilhante ideia de morarem juntos, os três, num apartamento durante a faculdade, Merlin achou que a amiga havia ficado louca, foi com verdadeiro horror que percebeu meses depois que a garota falava muito sério, ele bem que tentou dissuadi-la de tamanho absurdo, mas no fim, as coisas aconteceram como sempre aconteciam, ele tentava fazê-la ver a razão, mas ela sempre conseguia convencê-lo a compactuar com seus absurdos. Os primeiros meses foram um inferno, eles brigavam diariamente sobre as coisas mais idiotas possíveis, Morgana achava hilário, a tensão só aumentava a cada dia, até que numa tarde chuvosa de uma quinta-feira, as coisas saíram de controle, eles brigavam pelo controle remoto, Arthur queria assistir um jogo de futebol e Merlin queria assistir um documentário sobre répteis raros, quando percebeu o que estava fazendo, Merlin já havia dado o primeiro murro, ele nunca havia sido o tipo de pessoa que recorria à violência para resolver seus problemas, mas Arthur tinha uma habilidade especial para lhe tirar do sério, o loiro não demorou a revidar e logo eles estavam rolando no chão, numa confusão de murros e chutes e puxões de cabelo, até que Arthur conseguiu subjugá-lo prendendo-o ao chão sentando-se sobre ele e segurando suas mãos acima da cabeça, a essa altura, Merlin esperava todos os tipos de humilhações e ofensas verbais imagináveis, o que ele não esperava era o beijo avassalador que o loiro deu nele. Ele sorriu ao se lembrar desse episódio em particular, é claro que o primeiro beijo deles seria durante uma briga, típico.

Ele se levantou ainda um tanto sonolento e colocou a calça do pijama azul com estampa de dragõezinhos vermelhos que usava na noite passada, foi ao banheiro para lavar o rosto para espantar o sono e escovar os dentes, seu estômago reclamou a falta de comida e ele logo se dirigiu a cozinha para atendê-lo. Parou ao escutar a voz de Arthur na sala de estar, ele parecia estressado, depois que começou a auxiliar o pai na direção da empresa da família, o loiro estava sempre cuspindo fogo pelas ventas, ele já ia se esgueirar para a cozinha disfarçadamente para se esconder da fúria do namorado quando o viu sentado no sofá de couro negro, uma pose relaxada e tranquila, mas ainda conseguindo parecer um rei em seu trono, ele usava apenas uma calça de moletom azul escura, o cabelo ainda molhado do banho, uma pequena gota d'água escorria de seu pescoço para as costas fortes e largas, ver aquilo o deixou com água na boca e mandou sua fome para o espaço, bem... Pelo menos a fome de comida. Arthur falava ao telefone e tinha uma expressão concentrada no rosto, parecia estar tentando resolver uma questão de física quântica muitíssimo complicada, no entanto, seu rosto mudou completamente assim que ele viu Merlin encostado na parede atrás de si, a expressão abrindo-se em um sorriso safado enquanto ele olhava o garoto moreno dos pés a cabeça, Merlin sentiu suas bochechas se esquentarem perante o olhar do loiro, Arthur tinha esse poder sobre ele e o moreno achava absolutamente injusto que ele pudesse fazer aquilo somente com um olhar. Céus! Quando Arthur o olhava daquele jeito, não havia nada no mundo que ele não faria para agradá-lo.

Merlin respirou fundo tentando reganhar seu controle, uma ideia passando por sua mente, uma ideia muitíssimo interessante, talvez estivesse na hora de virar o jogo, talvez estivesse na hora de fazer Sua Alteza comer na palma de sua mão. Ele se aproximou do loiro lentamente, a expressão em seu rosto o verdadeiro retrato da inocência, sentou-se no colo dele e aninhou-se em seu peito, posicionando uma perna de cada lado, Arthur o olhava com a testa franzida, como se lhe perguntasse o que ele estava fazendo, pelo que o moreno pôde captar da conversa, Arthur estava em uma espécie de reunião pelo telefone com alguns dos mais importantes acionistas das indústrias Pendragon, Merlin lhe dirigiu um sorrisinho torto enquanto o loiro o olhava confuso, o moreno abriu ainda mais o sorriso e lhe deu um selinho carinhoso, para logo depois roçar os lábios delicadamente por sua mandíbula e pescoço, deixando um rastro de beijinhos até chegar à orelha.

– Não se esqueça de prestar atenção no que está fazendo, Vossa Alteza. – Sussurrou Merlin bem baixinho enquanto chupava o lóbulo da orelha dele e o sentia arrepiar.

Um ano é tempo suficiente para conhecer os pontos fracos de uma pessoa, e Merlin conhecia como ninguém todos os pontos fracos de Arthur, começou a distribuir beijos pelos ombros e clavículas, enquanto o sentia retesar-se embaixo de si. Em um rompante de ousadia, Merlin começou a rebolar lentamente em seu colo, assistindo enquanto Arthur fechava os olhos e mordia o lábio inferior, uma mão grande e forte lhe segurando firmemente pela cintura, Arthur o olhava cheio de desejo e já se inclinava para capturar-lhe os lábios quando Merlin sorriu maroto e apontou para o telefone que o loiro ainda segurava com a mão livre, "comporte-se" disse o moreno movendo os lábios sem emitir som algum, o outro o olhava tão intensamente que suas pernas tremiam, Merlin deixou suas mãos vagarem pelo abdômen perfeitamente esculpido de Arthur e seus dedos roçaram levemente a barra da calça que ele usava, fazendo com que o loiro encolhesse a barriga numa vã tentativa de se afastar de seus toques inoportunos, um suspiro escapou de seus lábios enquanto ele afastava o telefone de si, Merlin tratou logo de pegar sua mão e obrigá-lo a colocar o telefone de volta na orelha.

– Comporte-se Pendragon, você está trabalhando… - Disse o moreno bem baixinho tomando cuidado para que sua voz não saísse na ligação.

Arthur falava coisas e estatísticas completamente incompreensíveis e que não faziam nenhum sentido para Merlin, o moreno só pedia aos céus que a tal reunião telefônica durasse tempo suficiente para que ele pudesse colocar sua ideia divertidíssima em prática, ele começou novamente a movimentar-se em seu colo enquanto o arranhava e beijava onde pudesse alcançar, o loiro jogou a cabeça para trás apertando os olhos e cerrando os punhos numa tentativa de se controlar, arrancando um sorriso do moreno que já sentia a ereção de Arthur se formando debaixo de si, incentivado por essa pequena (nem tanto) vitória ele fazia movimentos cada vez mais ousados e então, sem aviso nem nada ele se levantou e saiu do colo do loiro que fez uma careta entre o decepcionado e o aliviado, provavelmente achando que o namorado já havia se cansado daquela brincadeira e voltou a falar com mais segurança durante a ligação. Ele apenas riu e se ajoelhou na frente do loiro, deslizando suas mãos calmamente pelas coxas dele, que arregalou os olhos parecendo aterrorizado, Merlin teria rido da cara dele se não estivesse tão excitado, brincando com os dedos na barra da calça novamente e voltando a acariciar as coxas, prometendo, instigando, atiçando, voltou à barra da calça e ficou deslizando os dedos longos e pálidos de um lado para o outro, como se fosse a coisa mais entediante do mundo. Arthur bem que tentou segurar suas mãos e dar um basta naquele absurdo, mas o moreno apenas lhe desferiu um tapa na mão e o olhou de um jeito mortalmente sério, a mensagem era clara: Não me interrompa! O loiro lhe dirigiu um olhar de súplica que só conseguiu lhe arrancar um sorrisinho de canto, sem pensar muito, abaixou de uma vez a calça e a cueca que ele usava, libertando o membro ereto do rapaz.

Com uma lentidão deliberada e enlouquecedora, Merlin distribuía beijinhos molhados pelas coxas fortes e definidas de Arthur, deslizando delicadamente os dedos por toda a extensão das pernas, como se devagarzinho demonstrasse toda a sua reverência para com o corpo do namorado, enquanto fingia ignorar completamente a existência do membro pulsante à sua frente. Ficou naquele jogo, enrolando e provocando com uma calma deliberada até que Arthur olhou para cima enquanto tentava se concentrar em elaborar uma resposta para a pergunta que lhe fora feita, ali Merlin viu sua deixa para atacar, abocanhando o membro inteiro em sua boca, Arthur gemeu alto e o olhava como se ele simplesmente não conseguisse acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

– Eu... Chutei o sofá… - Disse Arthur ao telefone tentando se justificar. Merlin estaria às gargalhadas com a situação se não estivesse com a boca tão ocupada no momento.

Pulou toda aquela parte de ir com calma no começo, Merlin queria fazer Arthur ficar gemendo em suas mãos como o loiro sempre fazia com ele, e para isso, Merlin não poderia dar tempo para ele pensar. Apoiou uma das mãos nas coxas dele apertando de propósito, queria deixar a marca das unhas, Arthur tinha uma mania maldita de sempre deixá-lo marcado com chupões, ele merecia, segurou a base do membro dele com a outra mão deixando sua língua brincar com a glande, hora circulando lentamente, hora chupando delicadamente a pontinha, teve que conter o riso ao ver Arthur apertar os olhos e pedir para a pessoa do outro lado da linha repetir a pergunta. Começou a torturá-lo, deslizando a língua lentamente por toda a extensão de sua ereção. Sem pressa. Protegeu os dentes com o lábio e o envolveu com a boca voltando a chupá-lo com um pouco mais de entusiasmo agora. Foi com grande satisfação que Merlin o observou agarrar fortemente o braço do sofá até os nós dos dedos ficarem brancos, aumentou o ritmo, mas logo depois parou novamente arrancando um grunhido de Arthur que disfarçou o barulho com um pigarro, como se estivesse limpando a garganta.

Merlin estava achando a coisa toda genial, a ideia de ter Arthur a sua mercê era extremamente sexy, o loiro o olhava tão intensamente agora que foi com muito custo que ele conteve o sorrisinho vitorioso ao ouvi-lo dizer que responderia a apenas mais duas perguntas, pois tinha um compromisso urgente em cinco minutos. Compromisso urgente é? Sei. O moreno sorria internamente com a própria cara de pau e sem pensar duas vezes, abocanhou-o novamente e começou a chupa-lo num ritmo implacável, masturbando-o com uma das mãos enquanto assistia-o morder fortemente o lábio inferior na tentativa de conter os gemidos, respirou fundo e o forçou todo em sua boca até senti-lo em sua garganta, nesse momento, Arthur deu um murro no sofá captando sua atenção, quando olhou em seus olhos viu pura luxúria, um arrepio subiu por sua espinha ao observar a expressão predadora no rosto do loiro, sabia que estaria encrencado mais tarde, concentrou-se em sua tarefa e voltou a chupá-lo sentindo que ele estava perto do limite, segundos depois ele sentia o líquido quente em sua garganta, Merlin levantou os olhos a tempo de ver Arthur desligar o telefone e jogá-lo longe soltando um grunhido de alívio e deixando-se tombar no encosto do sofá, completamente incapacitado, aparentemente tentando normalizar sua respiração.

Com uma sensação de dever cumprido e um sorrisinho petulante no rosto, Merlin se levantou como se nada tivesse acontecido, deu um rápido selinho em seu querido namorado e dirigiu-se para o banheiro com o objetivo de tomar uma ducha. Uma ducha bem gelada.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Essa fic foi escrita para o projeto **Love, Sex and Magic** do fórum **Voldemort Day.**

Essa também é minha primeira fic no fandom de Merlin, logo, estou um pouco insegura com ela, mas, mesmo insegura, não posso deixar de divulgar e enaltecer o OTP supremo lindo e cheiroso que é Merthur né.

 **AVISO:** Esta é uma fanfic slash, ou seja, romance/pegação de menino com menino, se não gosta, não leia. Você foi avisado!

 **AVISO²:** Essa fic é PWP, ou seja, é só putaria mesmo viu migas...

 **Disclaimer:** Já dá pra ver que não é meu quando você vê que Merthur não foi canon. ¬¬

* * *

À medida que a água gelada entrava em contato com a pele quente dele, Merlin ia, aos poucos, retomando o devido controle sobre seus pensamentos, ao contrário da grande maioria da população mundial, o moreno gostava de banhos gelados, achava-os revigorantes, reenergizantes até. Enquanto despejava em sua mão uma generosa quantidade do shampoo caríssimo com fragrância de lírios do vale dinamarqueses, o preferido de Arthur, Merlin não pôde evitar um sorrisinho idiota com mais essa travessura, ele pensou que, se o loiro já estaria mesmo zangado com ele, não fazia mal aprontar mais um pouquinho. Foi nessa linha de pensamento que ele lavou os cabelos com toda a calma do mundo, enxaguando-os pacientemente, ensaboando-se com uma lentidão quase absurda, há muito tempo não ia tomar banho tão contente, iria aproveitar ao máximo.

Merlin saiu do chuveiro cantarolando, há tempos não se sentia tão relaxado, tão bem disposto, realmente, banhos gelados fazem milagres. O rapaz tinha até mesmo um sorrisinho bobo no rosto enquanto enrolava uma toalha na cintura e usava outra para secar os cabelos e dirigia-se ao quarto com a finalidade de se vestir, congelando assim que avistou o que o esperava na cama. Arthur estava sentado lá, com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira, não usava mais a calça de moletom, apenas a boxer preta, tinha uma gravata na mão, com a qual parecia brincar, no entanto, não foi nem mesmo a beleza da cena que congelou Merlin completamente, foi a expressão no rosto do namorado, uma expressão que gritava perigo, Arthur parecia um leão que acabara de encurralar sua presa e se preparava para atacar, oh céus! Merlin estava absolutamente ferrado. Mesmo sabendo que pagaria caro por sua brincadeirinha, o moreno decidiu que protelaria até o ultimo segundo, ignorando o homem delicioso que lhe encarava intensamente da cama e indo até o closet escolher uma roupa.

\- Merlin! – Chamou Arthur, fazendo-o parar no meio do caminho, ele simplesmente ficava louco de tesão quando Arthur usava aquele tom autoritário com ele.

\- Sim? – O moreno resolveu manter sua decisão de protelar e se fazer de desentendido até o fim.

\- Acho que nós temos assuntos a discutir. – Afirmou o loiro ainda usando o mesmo tom de comando que ele tanto gostava.

\- É mesmo, é? – Quis saber ele, enquanto se virava novamente para o closet e começava a escolher uma roupa, toda a sua atenção focada nos tecidos, como se aquilo fosse a tarefa mais importante do mundo.

\- É sim. – Respondeu o outro simplesmente, Merlin se sobressaltou ao perceber que a voz estava bem perto agora, podia sentir a respiração dele em sua nuca, um arrepio já surgindo. – Merlin, você usou o meu shampoo? – Perguntou ele enquanto roçava o nariz pelo pescoço do namorado e com esse simples gesto o fazia tremer.

\- Possivelmente. – Disse o rapaz num tom que mal passou de um sussurro.

\- Ora, ora, Merlin, parece que hoje você decidiu mesmo brincar com o fogo. – Comentou Arthur num tom que para qualquer desconhecido soaria divertido, mas que para ele, soava perigosíssimo. – Não tem medo de se queimar? – Sussurrou ele em sua orelha, logo depois mordendo levemente o lóbulo e deixando o moreno completamente arrepiado.

\- Eu... – Merlin não conseguiu terminar sua frase, pois logo sentiu os dedos de Arthur se enroscando em seu cabelo, bem perto da nuca, puxando-o para mais perto, engoliu em seco, aquele era um de seus pontos fracos, e Arthur sabia. Ele tentava inutilmente formular uma desculpa quando a mão livre do loiro desfez o nó de sua toalha e espalmou-se em seu abdômen, colando seu corpo no dele, a pele dele era quente contra a sua, e Merlin podia sentir perfeitamente a ereção dele contra suas nádegas, e assim sumiu todo e qualquer pensamento racional que ele pudesse ter.

A boca dele deixava caminhos em fogo sobre sua pele, quando Arthur começou a dedicar sua atenção no pescoço, Merlin sabia que mais tarde o local estaria inteiramente marcado, quando ele tentou alcançá-lo com as mãos, Arthur o virou para que ficassem frente a frente, tomando os lábios dele nos seus de maneira voraz enquanto agarrava ambos os pulsos e os elevava acima de sua cabeça, separando-se do rapaz brevemente para pegar a gravata do chão e amarrar-lhe os pulsos enganchando outro nó em um dos pegadores do closet que ficava um pouco acima da cabeça de Merlin, deixando o moreno preso e a sua mercê. Arthur o olhava com fome e Merlin teve certeza que pagaria caríssimo pelo seu atrevimento quando sentiu a língua dele provocando um de seus mamilos, as mãos lhe segurando fortemente a cintura, um ocasional roçar de dentes naquela região tão sensível lhe deixando completamente fora do ar, ele estava duro novamente, era realmente vergonhoso, Arthur não tinha tocado seu pênis nem mesmo uma vez e ele já estava naquele estado.

Ele sentia a língua e os dentes de Arthur deslizando por sua pele, bem como as mãos grandes e fortes, provocando-o, marcando-o, deixando um rastro mais quente que o fogo, nenhum lugar parecia escapar da atenção dele, nenhum lugar exceto o que realmente importava, o loiro ignorava seu membro deliberadamente e Merlin, amarrado e imobilizado pelo quadril pelas mãos enormes do namorado, não podia fazer nada quanto a sua insatisfação, a não ser vocalizar seu desagrado, o que ele não ia fazer de jeito nenhum, já que não queria dar o braço a torcer. Ele sentia-se febril, como se fosse entrar em combustão espontânea a qualquer momento, por todo o fogo do inferno, se Arthur continuasse com isso, iria matá-lo.

\- Qual é o problema, Merlin? – Quis saber Arthur com a cara mais cínica do mundo depois de um gemido particularmente desesperado do outro. – Você quer que eu te beije aqui? – Perguntou o loiro beijando-o nas costelas e fazendo-o arfar. – Não? Talvez mais embaixo então. – Ponderou ele, beijando-o no ossinho do quadril e fazendo-o tremer. – Também não? Mais embaixo ainda. – Disse ele, dessa vez beijando-o na parte interna da coxa esquerda, cruelmente perto, logo após dando uma mordida e com isso arrancando um meio grunhido, meio gemido frustrado de Merlin. – Também não? Acho que você vai ter que me ajudar, me diga, Merlin, onde você quer que eu te beije? – Perguntou o loiro novamente, _cínico maldito_.

\- Você sabe muito bem onde eu quero que você me beije seu babaca. – Rosnou Merlin, ciente de que estava praticamente caindo no jogo daquele desgraçado que era seu namorado.

\- Que mal educado, mas como eu te amo muito, eu vou fazer o que você quer. – Explicou Arthur enquanto deslizava lentamente seus dedos pelo baixo ventre do moreno, _tão perto_. – Mas só se você pedir por favor. – Completou ele com um sorrisinho petulante que fez Merlin sentir vontade de apagar da cara dele no tapa. Merlin já estava pronto pra mandá-lo para a puta que pariu quando ele começou a beijar sua virilha e acariciar suas nádegas, _cacete_ , ele não ia aguentar.

\- Arthur... Por favor... – Gemeu ele depois que o maldito teve a audácia de roçar o rosto em seu pênis ao passar para o outro lado e mordiscar levemente a pele sensível da virilha.

\- Bom garoto. – Aprovou ele enquanto tomava seu membro na boca, a sensação foi tão boa que Merlin quase perdeu o controle bem ali mesmo, a boca de Arthur era simplesmente a coisa mais deliciosa da face da terra, molhada e quente, ele já não sentia nenhum pudor em gemer agora, não poderia se importar menos com quem estava no controle da situação, contanto que o loiro continuasse lhe chupando daquele jeito, ele não sabia o que lhe dava mais tesão, se a sensação daquela boca maravilhosa lhe chupando ou se o olhar completamente descarado e luxurioso de Arthur enquanto o fazia. O filho da mãe era tão gostoso que não podia ser real, ele sentia uma vontade avassaladora de fechar os olhos e se afogar naquele prazer desolador que sentia no momento, mas simplesmente não conseguia deixar de encarar aquele olhar.

\- Arthur... Eu... – Gemeu ele, o corpo contorcendo-se de prazer, estava quase lá, tão perto, _só mais um pouco_... Sem nenhum aviso, Arthur se levantou e se pôs a encará-lo, aquele sorrisinho maldito cintilando na cara, debochando dele. – Arthur, que porra você pensa que está fazendo? Volta aqui agora. – Exigiu o moreno, indignado.

\- Não, não. Achei que já havia deixado claro que não gosto quando você é mal educado assim. – Explicou ele, o tom deliberadamente calmo, como se nada de mais estivesse acontecendo, _filho da puta_ , _babaca maldito_. – Acho que é justo, já que você foi muito atrevido e inconsequente hoje mais cedo. Aquela reunião era muito importante, Merlin, e você quase me fez arruinar tudo. Agora, fique quietinho. – Continuou ele, enquanto virava-o de frente para o closet e de costas para si, uma mão espalmada contra seu abdômen, fazendo pressão e empinando-o contra ele, a outra mão acariciava suas nádegas, os dedos se insinuando entre elas, abrindo-as e circulando sua entrada, olhando por cima do ombro ele viu Arthur se ajoelhar e voltou-se para a frente tentando se preparar para o que estava por vir, sentiu o toque da língua dele se insinuando entre suas nádegas e não pôde evitar o gemido de absoluto deleite que escapou de seus lábios, ele simplesmente se derretia inteiro com isso, e o desgraçado sabia, sentia-o tentando penetrá-lo com a língua e aquilo o fez tremer dos pés a cabeça, ele queria mais, muito mais. Arthur parecia ler seus pensamentos, pois logo sentiu um dedo invadindo-o enquanto o loiro lhe dava uma mordida na nádega esquerda, com certeza ficaria uma marca por vários dias, mas ele simplesmente não conseguiu reclamar daquilo, visto que sentiu um segundo dedo penetrando-o, num movimento de vai-e-vem agonizantemente lento, ele simplesmente não conseguia aguentar aquilo, logo estava investindo contra os dedos do loiro, desesperado por mais, mais contato, mais fricção.

\- Tão desobediente. – Censurou-o Arthur, enquanto o imobilizava segurando-o pelo quadril e retirava os dedos, ele não podia ver, mas podia _sentir_ o sorrisinho de triunfo do bastardo. – Você vai se comportar agora, não vai, Merlin? – Perguntou ele todo arrogante, Merlin quase grunhiu, a vontade dele era de mandar o imbecil para o inferno. – Me responde, Merlin, você vai se comportar? – Perguntou o loiro novamente, dessa vez segurando-o mais firme pelo quadril e brincando com os dedos em sua entrada.

\- Vou. – Respondeu o moreno derrotado, tudo o que ele queria era que Arthur lhe fodesse logo de uma vez e acabasse com aquela tortura maldita, caso contrário, tinha certeza de que iria explodir.

\- Muito bem. – Aprovou ele ao mesmo tempo em que enfiava os dois dedos de volta, arrancando um gemido engasgado do outro, os movimentos mais rápidos agora, num ritmo terrivelmente delicioso, que só melhorou com o acréscimo de um terceiro dedo, Merlin já estava a ponto de implorar quando Arthur finalmente removeu os dedos e posicionou o membro em sua abertura, penetrando-o de uma maneira deliberadamente lenta, ele quase gozou quando o sentiu todo dentro de si, com um movimento brusco acertando exatamente o lugar certo, levando-o ao delírio, ele chegou a fechar os olhos para apreciar melhor a sensação, mas abriu-os rapidamente ao perceber que ele simplesmente havia saído de dentro dele, ainda segurando-o fortemente pelo quadril, a boca se aproximando perigosamente de sua orelha e lambendo-a. – Eu quero que você peça. – Sussurrou Arthur, o tom baixo e rouco, a respiração acariciando-lhe a pele molhada, fazendo-o experimentar uma sensação deliciosa. – Vamos, Merlin, é só me pedir, que eu dou o que você quer. Você sabe que eu sempre dou o que você quer. – Sussurrou novamente, logo depois mordendo deliciosamente seu pescoço, que fosse tudo a merda, ele simplesmente faria qualquer coisa, diria qualquer coisa que Arthur quisesse nesse momento.

\- Eu quero que você me foda, Arthur. – Disse ele, no tom mais firme que conseguiu, empinando a bunda contra a ereção do loiro e esfregando-se contra ele, que imediatamente o penetrou novamente, com um movimento rápido e preciso, soltando o gemido mais filhadaputamente sexy que Merlin já tinha ouvido na vida. Ele investia contra seu corpo num ritmo quase selvagem, mesmo depois de um ano inteiro, a sensação de ter Arthur dentro de si ainda era inexplicável, sublime, ele sentia os dedos dos pés começarem a formigar e a conhecida fisgada no baixo ventre, sabia que era uma questão de segundos até que perdesse a linha de vez, quando o orgasmo finalmente veio ele deixou-se dominar por aquele prazer sublime com o nome dele nos lábios, Arthur não demorou a segui-lo, apertando-o ainda mais contra si enquanto seu corpo tremia inteiro ainda sob os efeitos do clímax.

Delicadamente, Arthur saiu de dentro dele e o desamarrou, trazendo-o para junto de si e aninhando-o em seu peito enquanto acariciava-lhe os cabelos. – Viu só, Merlin, eu sempre dou o que você quer. Porque eu te amo muito. – Explicou ele baixinho enquanto o conduzia para a cama.

* * *

Comentar não dói, amiguinhos...

;)


End file.
